hypixel_mafiafandomcom-20200213-history
The Aero Predicament
Definition The Aero Predicament, also known as the Aerodox, or Aero Paradox, is a theory that postulates that the longer a good player is alive, the more likely they are to cause havoc with votes, simply by drawing them away from the real scum, while at the same time, running the risk of actually being scum. This is based on the fact that, because they are good at the game, the anti-town roles would find that player a threat and seek to get rid of them sooner than later. It should be noted that this methodology, much like meta-reading, is imperfect and can be very inconsistent. This term was first coined and invented by The_Machine_5000, while playing in game 4. Benefits Town This methodology is helpful to Town by allowing them to lynch what could potentially be a huge threat. A good player is less likely to make slip-ups so, in some situations, it is the only viable argument that they are scum. Scum While helpful to the Town, the Anti-Town players can also use this to their advantage. The Anti-Town roles would have potential to kill particularly annoying threats with this theory and use one of Town's valuable lynches to accomplish this goal. All they would need to do is leave the said player alone and later in the game use The Aero Predicament against that player. Flaws Town The Aero Predicament has a few problems. If a Town player uses it against another good Town player then both the players may die as a result from it, potentially causing a devastating blow. Also, if used against a good enough player, the player accused could then retaliate and get the accusing player lynched. Many consider it fallacious reasoning. It is also looked down upon in Mafia Ethics, and may cause experienced players to harbor a grudge towards you. Scum To Scum, The Aero Predicament is a double-edged sword. If they try to use it against a good Town player, it is likely that the accuser will get lynched either by the accused or by the Town after the accused's alignment is shown to be Town. The other problem for Anti-Town players comes from the fact that they can only use it towards the latter half of the game; the earlier they use it, the more suspicious the accuser looks in making the accusation. Other Information Etymology The theory was named after Mitochondria (whose username was then Aerocync) the first Mod on the Hypixel website, hosting both the first and second games, because Danger100ish first used it as a theoretical argument in which he used Mitochondria as the example. It is called "The Aero Predicament," rather than it's original name, "The Aerodox," due to dudebo99's insistence that since it is not truly a paradox, it should not be named as such. Thus the term "The Aero Predicament" was created instead. However, many still refer to it as "Aerodox," despite dudebo99's reptitive corrections, and will continue to do so. Usage Despite its name, The Aero Predicament can be used with any player, although it is most oftenly used against experienced ones, and has been used against Mitochondria, Danger100ish, Dom, dudebo99, The_Machine_5000 and many others. Category:Mafia Theory and Strategy